Heart of Gold
by Masarugi
Summary: I am Shoresu, and i have the nuzlocke syndrome. This is my story. RATING IS M FOR GRAPHIC POKEMON DEATH, if such a thing should happen, ALSO CHARACTER DEATH. Chapter 10 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, because if I did, ash wouldn't exist

A/N: this is a story Nuzlocke, my rules are:

If a Pokemon faints, it dies. NO EXCEPTIONS

I must catch the first non duplicate Pokemon on each route

I must keep my starter in my party and alive, or I fail.

Never Give Up

Never Forget

Grind Like Hell

Heart of Gold

Chapter 1

Putting on my knee long black pants, my red and white shoes, I am thinking to myself, 'today is the day I show them all who I truly am, I am Shoresu."

Putting on my red jacket, and my Gold-striped hat, I am thinking to myself, 'I will prove Nuzlocke is nothing to fear, rather, it is something to rejoice, it makes you love your Pokemon more knowing you could lose them at any moment.'

I walk downstairs, my mother says, "hi, Shoresu! You're finally awake. Your friend Lyra was just here. She was playing hide-and-seek with her Marill. Oh, I almost forgot! Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he had a favor to ask of you. You know where the lab is, right? It's right next door to us. By the way, do you have everything you need to go out? Here is your bag and Trainer Card, come home soon."

I walk out into New Bark Town, the place I have lived all of my fifteen years of life. I head over to the lab, wondering the whole time if I am making the right decision. You see, Elm tends to send people on adventures with the errand to see how they treat their Pokemon. He only supports those who love their Pokemon and treat them kindly. I walk and ask, "what was the errand you wanted me to do, sir?"

As I greet him, he says "hi, Shoresu! I've been waiting for you! Do you know anything about my research?"

My voice quivers and I am honestly nervous, because this was one of the tests, and I responded with, "yes sir, you research Pokemon and you were the first to figure out that Pokemon come from eggs."

He is quizzically staring at me for a few moments and says, "as you know, Pokemon are carried in Poke Balls these days. But before the Poke Ball was invented, people used to walk with Pokemon. Just like your friend Lyra does! Poke Balls are great because you can carry many Pokemon. But walking with Pokemon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokemon grow or evolve..."

"So I'm going to give you a Pokemon! Can you walk beside this Pokemon, outside of its Poke Ball, to see if this brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokemon and people? The device over there has some Pokemon you could choose from..."

"Oh, hey! I got an email! Hm... Uh-huh... OK... Hey listen. I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real. It's probably another Pokemon Egg, but we're still so busy with our Pokemon research... Wait! I know! You can go in our place, right? Can we count on you? You can choose one of the Pokemon over there."

I walk over to the machine, and check the Pokemon I have to choose from, Chikorita, 'too temperamental,' Cyndaquil, 'too squishy for someone like me,' Totodile, 'Perfect.' I feel cold metal as I grab the Poke Ball and release my new friend. As Totodile comes out I notice the collar is pink, 'great, a female.' See, let me explain, female Pokemon have a tendency just like human females to turn into a raging monster once a month.

I ask her, "what is your name?" She replies, "Tori." so I quickly write that on the registration form as Elm nods and says "that is very good, most trainers don't use anything but the species name to tell their Pokemon apart. How do you like walking with your Pokemon? It's not bad, is it? You can take it all the way to Mr. Pokemon's house. If your Pokemon gets hurt... You should come back and use this machine. It's very easy to use. Just check the PC on my desk! Mr. Pokemon goes everywhere and finds rarities. His house is just north of Cherrygrove City, just go right at the fork. I'm counting on you, Shoresu!"

As I walk out I am stopped by an assistant with the name tag 'Tom' saying, "Shoresu, I want you to have these to help you with your task. Pokemon are weak in the beginning. Don't hesitate to use a potion if you think yours is in danger." As he hands me the potions I quietly thank him and head for the exit.

As I walk out of the lab with Tori, I notice Lyra and her Marill, before I can utter a greeting, she says, "Shoresu! So you picked a Totodile! That's a cute Pokemon you have! When you walk with it,"

"her." I quickly say before Lyra continues with, "it'll become more friendly. You should turn around and talk to her sometimes, too. Oh, that's right! Why don't you show it to your mom? See ya!" continuing to my house I take a breath and open the door.

"Hi, mom." I say, with a smile on my face. She wipes her tears and says, "Oh! Shoresu! That's a cute Pokemon you have. Professor Elm must have given it to you."

"Yes, mom he wants me to go get something for him."

"Oh, Professor Elm has a task for you, you say?"

"Yes, mom."

"What kind of task?"

"He wants me to go to Mr. Pokemon's house and pick up what is 'probably another Pokemon egg.'"

"I see. That sounds a little difficult. But when someone makes that kind of request of you, it must be important!"

"It is, mom. Do you know how long my Pokegear is going to be in the repair shop?"

"Oh, that's right! I completely forgot! Your Pokegear just got back from the repair shop! Here you go!"

"Thanks, mom."

"Use it to call me sometimes, it gets dangerous out there, honey."

"I love you, mom"

"Me too, Shoresu."

As I walk out of town, I hear Professor Elm yell, "Wait one second! I almost completely forgot about this... Here , I'll give you my number." I registered him in the poke gear as he said, "I'll call you if anything comes up."

I walked out of the town and asked Tori, "you seem pretty happy, Why is that?"

"Well, the professor always said I have a jolly nature, heh heh."

I saw no way to say it lightly, "Tori, I have Nuzlocke Syndrome."

"I kind of figured that when I could tell you my name, and I am pretty sure the professor knows too, due to the little snippet of conversation you had with me. I have to ask, why do you seem to be scared of me?"

"Well, one week a month, Lyra practically tries to murder me for the smallest of things."

Tori laughed as I stood there confused, "Pokemon don't have that problem there is no 'Time of the Month' for us."

"Whew, that certainly takes a load off my mind, but what do you eat? I need to know if I am going to take care of you"

"Well, I am an alligator Pokemon you tell me."

"I should have figured you eat meat, at least I have some of that in my pack. Do you prefer it raw or cooked?"

"I prefer my food raw, more taste in it that way, watch out! A Hoothoot!"

I jumped out of the way of its tackle as I commanded, "Tori, scratch attack!" It took a long look at Tori as I said, "give it another scratch." As Hoothoot growled at Tori I said, "Finish it off with one more scratch attack." Amazingly, it got up and tackled Tori as I said, "scratch it again, for a KO this time." Wishing I had one of those pokedex devices so I could keep track of hp. "I need to work on my situational awareness, don't I?"

"Yes you do, good thing the only things here to attack are weak but we need to be more careful, Something much bigger could have killed you."

"Or you," I said, scared, as I realized she could die if she gets hurt too much. It was a bitter pill to swallow, as even though I just got Tori, I could lose her at any moment.

"Stop frowning, we need to get to Mr. Pokemon's house before it gets too late."

As I start walking I say, "You're right, Let's go."

As we walked along the route I kept an eye out for Pokemon trying to attack us, thankfully, there didn't seem to be anymore on this route that wanted to. As I walked into Cherrygrove City, a man said, "You're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell by the relative whole appearance of your clothes, you might think about picking some up at the mart. But, that's OK! Everyone is a rookie at some point! If you'd like, I can teach you a few things. OK, then! Follow me!" as he runs too fast for me to keep up to the Pokemon center and back, then says, "Oh... I'm sorry. I forgot that you weren't wearing trainer sneakers! I'll try to go as slow as possible, so try keeping up!" as he teaches me about the Pokemon center and Pokemon marts, I am running as fast as I can in these regular hiking boots I usually use wondering why he doesn't just walk.

A/N: There's my first chapter! I am working without a beta right now, so if any think they want to, I would be happy to accept one! Bye bye for now


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine because Ash exists.

A/N:

Heart of Gold

Chapter 2

I walk into the Pokemon center and greet the nurse at the desk. She says, "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"Of course, why else would I be talking to you?"

"That tone is not necessary, young man, we are here to help"

"Fine, go ahead."

"OK, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds"

"Thank you for waiting." She says, handing me my Pokemon. "We've restored your Pokemon to full health. I hope you come back soon."

'Does she WANT my Pokemon to get hurt?' I think, exiting the center. As I walk to the Poke-mart, I wonder if this is truly worth the risk. As I am about to purchase some potions, I remember Elm's aide giving me five. I decide to buy three, just to be on the safe side.

As I am leaving Cherrygrove City, I hear someone running up behind me and turn to see the old man who gave me the sneakers running to me. I wait as he runs up and says, out of breath, "I made it. I forgot about one thing. This is another token from me! Take it." I load the map card into my Pokegear silently, listening to him prattle on, "you'll see the map of the region you're currently in! The Pokegear becomes more useful as you add cards. I wish you luck on your journey!"

I walk up the route, battling wild Pokemon as I go, quickly getting better and knowing when they'll attack, as Tori learns water gun. Realizing that doesn't do much is a bitter pill to swallow, as it doesn't learn any better water type attacks until much later. I walk past a house, and a man yells, "Hey, kiddo! How in the world can you be so oblivious to my eye-catching house? Hold it right there!" I walk towards him and he says, "When you follow that path up north, you will see Mr. Pokemon's house. But before you go, let me finish what I have to say. Do you...have any Apricorns? Apricorn trees bear fruit once a day. I have one of those trees, too! Apricorns are used in making special Poke Balls. I have a feeling this is meant to be, because I have something for you!" as he hands me the Apricorn box, I quickly thank him and leave. Continuing my trek to Mr. Pokemon's house, I run into several wild Pokemon and find an item laying on the ground, no doubt dropped by a foolish trainer. I thank the stars because it is an antidote for poison, I quickly pocket it and move on.

I finally make it into Mr. Pokemon's house as I say, "Mr. Pokemon, where are you?" As I finish my sentence he appears in front of me quickly saying, "you must be Shoresu."

Deciding to joke I say, "no, I'm the Arceus-damned Easter Bunny."

"It was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier."

"I know, I was there when he got it."

He reaches into his cabinet and pulls out an egg saying, "This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." He hands me the egg, and I quickly but it in the large empty space in my bag. "A friend of mine from Ecruteak City gave the egg to me. I bet you can't find this kind of Egg in Johto. I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is. 'He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokemon evolution.' That's a quote from his colleague, Professor Oak. You are returning to Professor Elm? Here. Your Pokemon should have some rest." He heals my Pokemon with a potion and an elixir.

Professor Oak walks up, "and with that... I'm Professor Oak, a Pokemon researcher!"

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Shoresu."

"So you're Shoresu, I knew your mother rather well, she used to be an aide in my lab until she got pregnant and moved to New Bark Town with your father. I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here to meet you. Oh! What's this? A rare Pokemon indeed! I see! You must be helping Professor Elm's research! I think I understand why Professor Elm gave you that Pokemon. You will treat your Pokemon with love and care, it seems. Make sure to give her plenty of meat so she can grow quickly. Ah! You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out?"

"Sure thing, Professor!"

"See this? It's the latest version Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it." I thank him as he hands me the Pokedex. He finishes with, "Go meet many kinds of Pokemon and complete that Pokedex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod City for my radio show. Shoresu, I have a feeling that this is not the last time we'll meet... Let's exchange numbers just to be on the safe side."

As I walk out of the Mr. Pokemon's house, I receive a call from Professor Elm, I quickly answer to hear, "h-hello? Shoresu? It's a disaster! Um, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here right away!" I lace up my running shoes tight before racing as fast as I can back to New Bark Town. I run into the Pokemon Center, heal up, and run towards the exit of the city.

I almost get run over by a boy about my age with red hair and a red and black outfit saying, "You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste"

I grit my teeth, "excuse me?"

"That's a Pokemon that's too good for a wimp like you."

"Why don't you test me and we'll see who is the wimp here?"

"Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"That you are too scared to battle me?"

He chuckles, "well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!"

"Put your Poke where your mouth is then, BITCH!"

As I see him send out his Pokemon, I notice a blue collar on it's neck, "Tori, he stole that Pokemon from the lab, let's try to get it back! Scratch!"

"Weaklings don't deserve Pokemon, Chikorita use Tackle!"

"Tori, Scratch it until it's unconscious!"

"Chikorita, kill that Totodile."

He is quiet for a moment, then says, "do you want to know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer." I snatch his trainer card and I see his name is Paul, he quickly notices and snatches it back before running away. I continue down the route to inform Professor Elm of what I saw.

As I enter the lab, a police officer stops me saying, "Who are you? We are investigating the case of the stolen Chikorita right now... Rule number one! 'whoever did it will come back to the scene of the crime.' Oh my... You did it didn't you? You sicken..."

"Wait a minute! He has nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red-haired boy looking into the building!"

"What? I battled him on my way back, I tried to grab the Chikorita, but he ran off too fast."

"What? You battled a boy like that? He must be the one who did it... Did you happen to get his name?"

"Yeah, I snatched his trainer card it said his name was Paul, he was a major asshole, too."

"I see! Thanks for helping my investigation! My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual. Good-bye and good luck!"

Lyra hugs me, lightly crying, "Shoresu! I'm glad they understand you are innocent."

**cough**"bullshit"**cough** "you just wanted to feel me up."

SMACK!

Lyra says, "In your dreams, you pain-in-the-ass! Goodbye!" As she walks out, she slams the door so hard the glass shatters.

Professor Elm then says, "Shoresu, this is terrible..."

"She'll get over it like she always does, no biggie"

"I mean the robbery, anyways, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?"

"He said it was an egg you cant find in Johto, what did he mean?"

"Of course, it's a rare egg, but still, just an egg. Mr. Pokemon is always fascinated by eggs. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what is inside. I'll hold on to it for now."

"Oh yeah, did I tell you Professor Oak was there? He gave me a pokedex and everything."

"WHAT?! Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex? Shoresu, that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow, Shoresu. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun! Your Pokemon seems to like you, you should try the League Challenge. If you collect eight gym badges, you can face the elite four and the champion, Lance. Or not, it your choice. Shoresu. Challenging the Gyms scattered around Johto will be a long journey, you should talk it over with your mother."

"I will. I'll talk to you later, bye!"

I walked slowly to my house, knowing this conversation wasn't going to be pleasant. I walked in and said, "Mom, I'm home. I am gonna try challenging the Pokemon League."

"So, you're leaving on an adventure?"

"Yeah."

"Son, do you know how your father died?"

"Nuzlocke killed him, right?"

"No, he was close to beating Lance, and Lance had his Dragonite use Hyper Beam."

"Mom, if this is going where I think it's going, I am going to kill him."

"Yes, your father got hit by that hyper beam and died. I am so sorry you had to find out this way, your Nuzlocke is actually passed down from me."

"So, everything I ever knew was a lie? At least this explains why you didn't want me challenging the League."

"Son, I love you, your father loved you keep that as your truth, but you mustn't let Lance know your father was Gold. He would stop at nothing to kill you to keep his secret."

"I understand, mom, I love you."

"OK! I'll help, too. But what can I do for you? I know! Every time you receive prize money, I'll save some of it for you. On a long journey, money's important. Do you want me to save your money for you?"

"Yes, mom, please do."

"OK, I'll take care of your money. Be careful. Pokemon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything! Now, go on! And remember the family motto. Never give up. Never forget."

"Grind like hell. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, son. Good-bye."

"Don't worry, I'll bring Lance's reign down around his ears. I'll be in touch. Good-bye."

As I walked out of town, trying to wrap my head around what I just learned, I see Lyra. "There you are!" She says angrily.

"Not right now I just learned something really fucked up."

Going from angry to concerned in a split second Lyra says, "What is it, maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

"My father didn't die of Nuzlocke, he didn't even have it."

"Then, how did he die?"

"My mother told me Lance killed him."

"If that's true, you'd better be careful."

"I will be."

"Anyways here are some Poke Balls, so you can catch wild Pokemon, and good luck, some thing tells me you'll need it."

"Thanks, Lyra."

"If you die, I'll come to where ever you go and kick your ass."

"Something tells me I won't, Lyra. Good-bye."

As I walk into the grass, I see a wild Pidgey, I quickly motion Tori to attack, "scratch" I say quietly, she scratches the Pidgey and I throw a Poke Ball at it, hoping to catch it. One, two, three shakes and a click later I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, as I released it from its Poke Ball and talked to him, "what's your name?"

"My name is Pete, why did you attack me?"

"To catch you, but if you wanna be let free..."

"No, I'll stay, but I gotta tell you, I am the runt of the litter"

"Would you prefer me to release you?"

"Please, no! But can I chill in the PC?"

"Sure, when we get to Cherrygrove City, I'll put you in the box."

"Thank you. I would be happy to fly you places later, though."

"OK, let's go." I say as I head back to heal Tori and pete before heading to route 46, hopefully for a Geodude. 'Fuck!' I think to myself as I dodge an attack from a Rattata. "Tori, Scratch," I yell, before throwing a Poke Ball. I hear the click, and I know it's caught I quickly let him out of the ball, and ask him, "What is your name?"

"Ryan, and I am bothered at the fact I was caught so easily."

"Ok, lets go." I say, not very enthused with Ryan. I take a brisk walk to Cherrygrove City to put Pete in the box. I take the opportunity to train Ryan up to a respectable level while doing so. As I box Pete I wonder to my self what I will find in the next route. Hopefully a Caterpie. As I walk through the tall grass, I see a Caterpie,and I decide to try and catch it. "Ryan, quick attack!" As it shoots webs on Ryan, I say, "one more before you're bogged down by the webbing."

I throw the Poke Ball and it is caught. I release it from it's Poke Ball, and ask, "what is your name?"

"Crescendo, what's yours?"

"I am Shoresu, your new trainer."

As me and Crescendo talked late into the morning, I decided I had another permanent team member.

Team

Tori (Totodile) Lvl. 9

Ryan (Rattata) Lvl. 4

Crescendo (Caterpie) Lvl. 3


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, w- why do you keep reminding me? *cries in a corner*

A/N: Review responses:

2Lax4U: I am happy you enjoy the story this is my first documented Nuzlocke run, thank you for the words of kindness. Oh, and Ash can go die, I like Richie better anyways.

OK, if you liked my story, please read and review any flames and I'll send Tori to deal with them.

Oh, and Gifts do not count towards the one Pokemon per Area rule.

Pokemon fonts (for Speech):

Tori

Ryan

Crescendo

Ben

Gary

Heart of Gold

Chapter 3

As I looked out at the route I planned to quickly catch a couple Pokemon before nightfall, I quickly duck and weave around the first trainer and run right into the guy he was battling. "Heh, trying to avoid trainers, weakling?"

"No, I'm on a time limit, I'll make this quick."

"Go, Pidgey!"

"Come on, Crescendo!"

"Tackle!" We shouted at the same time, hoping to score a good hit, as Crescendo jumped over Pidgey, then tackled it, quickly causing a KO.

"Go, Rattata!"

"Tackle it, Crescendo!"

"Rattata, Tail Whip!"

"Tackle again, Crescendo!"

"Rattata, Quick Attack!" He shouted as the Rattata swiftly rammed Crescendo into a tree.

"Crescendo, return! Go, Ryan, Quick Attack!" I shouted, quickly recalling Crescendo, Sending out Ryan at the same time, as Ryan materialized, he rammed into the Rattata, quickly rendering it unconscious, as I held my hand out and received the prize money. Quickly ducking around the Bug Catcher, I reached the next route and quickly saw a Bellsprout, I signaled Crescendo to attack it as I shouted, "Tackle!" I quickly threw a Poke Ball and watched it, waiting, and finally, it clicked. Quickly bringing the Bellsprout back out, I ask, "What is your name?"

"Name's Ben, now who are you?"

"Shoresu, my you're a jolly guy ain't ya?"

"Yep, I like you, you have more spirit than all these other guys combined, Good on ya."

"You know, I don't like how you act like a father."

"Get over it, I am 22 years old, you are only 10."

"rrrgh, fine." I say, quickly heading towards the cave, as I walk, just barely in the cave, a Zubat flies up, I throw a Poke Ball, signaling Crescendo to be at the ready, just as the Poke Ball clicks, signaling a capture. I quickly bring the Zubat out and ask it's name.

"It's Gary, You aren't here for a Geodude, are you, Shoresu?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I heard you arguing with the Bellsprout as I did surveillance for the colony."

"That's pretty brave, Gary. Well, for a Zubat at least."

"Well, what are your plans?"

"Hold on, I only want to explain this once," I said as I brought out all of my Pokemon. As I explained the situation, there was silence, once I finished, all of the Pokemon went into a frenzy.

"HOW DARE HE, I SHOULD ATTACK HIM AND KILL HIM!"

"Gary, calm down!"

"He's right, what's to stop that unscrupulous thing from attacking you?"

"Ben, I still don't think attacking and killing the champion would be a good idea."

"We aren't talking about Lance, just that traitorous Dragonite, now we might all be hunted and killed!"

"Tori, what are you talking about?"

"When is the last time you heard of a Pokemon trying to kill a human?"

"That incident in Orre region, with the Shadow Pokemon, Why?"

"We all decided among all the leaders of the species long ago. The rules are: never attack a human, unless in self defense or if they are a trainer, never kill a human that is not trying to kill you, do not attack very young children."

"Whoa, this is heavy, so that Dragonite violated vital tenements of all Pokemon?"

"Yes, even I was taught these when I first hatched."

"We should also take lance out of his position of power in the league, but who will?"

"What about you?"

"Crescendo, being a champion requires a lot of political know-how, we need to get a previous champion reinstated, maybe I can find Red."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't know, he was a guy that used to be champion, before he mysteriously disappeared two years ago."

"Then let's find him."

"Crescendo, it's not that easy, no one knows where he has gone, the only person I can think of... Professor Oak! He should know, or at least have some idea where to look."

"Good idea, let's go to Goldenrod City and ask him where we can find Red."

"OK, but for now, we have to train up." As I battled while I was training everyone, I wondered if this journey would come to fruition. As I trained, I ran across a trainer who was working on toppling the elite four with his 'top percentage' Rattata. I fight a few trainers on my way to violet city that offered very little challenge, but I was nice in giving them tips. As I caught sight of Violet City, a Bug Catcher challenged me to a battle, providing little in the way of challenge or money, but I talked to him and told him to carefully train, keeping that in mind for myself, as well. As I walk through the guard house, Lyra stops me and says, "I knew it was you, Shoresu!"

"Why, could you tell by my incredibly manly self?"

"Ha ha. No, I could tell because I saw you beat Joey, thanks for being nice to him, by the way, because he is another good friend of mine."

"Not a problem, hopefully I can fix the champion problem before then, otherwise it will be fatal for him to try."

"About that, what have you figured out?"

"Well, Red just up and disappearing stinks of set-up."

"Oh, do you think Professor Oak might know where he is? He was one of the last people to see him, after all."

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's the Vs. Recorder, it will automatically record battles so you can watch them later, it's useful for seeing how you did in a match, so you can improve."

"All screwing around aside, thank you."

"No problem, I'm gonna go visit my grandparents to let them know to be careful."

"You be careful too, I don't think I could lose you. I would have no direction."

"Yeah, I'm the only one who will kick your ass to help you... I..."

"See ya later!" I shout as I rush to the Pokemon Center, anxious to leave the situation occurring, before she can say anything. As I enter the Pokemon Center, I notice a dark-skinned man shamelessly flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, now that you just finished examining the Pokemon, you can examine me too."

"Hey, horn dog, move your ass, I gotta heal my Pokemon, right now!" I say, he moves and I give my Pokemon to Nurse Joy, whispering, "do you want me to try and get rid of him for you?"

"No, it's flattering, even though I'm married." She whispers back, as she hands me my Pokemon. I walk up to the man.

"Hi, I'm Shoresu, what's your name?"

"I'm Brock, Pokemon Breeder."

"Hey I have been looking for a breeder to ask a few questions on taking care of some Pokemon."

"Which Pokemon?"

"Let me introduce my friends, come on out," I say as I let all of my Pokemon out of their Poke Balls. "I was meaning to ask a breeder about how to take care of Gary and Ben's needs."

"Who's who?"

"Oh, sorry, Gary is the Zubat, and Ben is the Bellsprout."

"Oh, here. I have some Pokemon food for the Zubat family, with me, in fact."

"So can I see your Pokemon?"

"Sure, but let's go outside first."

"What for?"

"One word. Steelix."

"OK." I say, as me and my Pokemon follow him outside. Once there, he threw up three Poke Balls and before my eyes, a Steelix, a Forretress, and a Marshtomp all materialized. "Whoa, that's impressive."

"It's not much, these are the three I tend to carry with me."

"I just started my journey, so I haven't seen any of these."

"Oh, so you're here for your first badge, eh?"

"Yeah, but I have to train more, because I need to be extra careful."

"Why is that? Most trainers challenge a gym, then figure out a strategy."

"I have Nuzlocke, and I really don't want to lose anyone."

"Well, the Gym Leader of this gym uses flying types, levels 9-13."

"Thank you so much, pervert."

"No problem, kid. You know, I am really looking to journey again, how would you like me to join you on your journey?"

"Cool, but I gotta warn ya, Tori gets kind of annoyed at the constant hitting on women, she even yells at me for it, sometimes."

"OK, before you go to the gym, you should stop by Sprout Tower for some training."

"I'll meet you at the center when I'm done, OK?"

"Yep, see you in a while."

"Yep," I say, heading for Sprout Tower, looking for some good battles.

A/N: OK, the only anime character to have more than a cameo is now here, because frankly, he's the only anime character I have ever wanted to feature in a non-lemon fic, and I am gonna have to think up a concrete story reason for him to want to fight me to the death


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, my proof? I don't have a money vault like Scrooge McDuck

A/N: Brock is now integral to the plot, especially later on. Apparently, hates fonts, so I'll see if I can find another way to format multi-character discussions, anyways here's chapter 4.

Heart of Gold

Chapter 4

As I entered Sprout Tower, I felt like I was being watched. I wondered what was watching me, but I felt it didn't have hostile intentions, although, I decided to be careful, as it could be anything. As I moved along, a Gastly appeared and said, "Wait, don't attack me!"

"Why?"

"I have been watching you ever since you met the lovesick fool."

"Brock. Why have you been watching me? And for that matter, Who are you?"

"My name is Ginger. You are destined to set the Johto and Kanto regions right. You must stop Lance and save Red, but first, you need to get much stronger. I will help and fight alongside you, as long as you save this region and my home."

"What is Lance doing to your home?"

"Grrr, THAT IMPUDENT FOOL KILLED MY BROTHERS, SISTERS, AND FRIENDS, ALL TO BUILD THAT RADIO TOWER!"

"Ow, ow, OK I get it he is an evil being! But why do you support me?"

"Because, while your father was in Kanto, he helped Mr. Fuji build a memorial for me and my kind, you see we feed off of negative emotions, so graveyards are usually where you find us. That's why most people feel better after visiting departed ones."

"OK, so let me get this straight, you are willing to help me because my father helped build a memorial house?"

"That, and I can feel the hatred for Lance coming off of you in waves."

"Yes, OK. I have a Poke Ball here."

"Now, let us fight!"

"Heh, Go Gary!" I send out Gary and he leeches some of the life from Ginger, as she licks him. Gary falls to the ground, Paralyzed, and I recall him and send out Ben yelling, "Vine Whip!" and throwing a Poke Ball, just as Ben is hypnotized. I let Ginger out of the Poke Ball, saying, "You know I have Nuzlocke Syndrome, right?"

"Ghost Pokemon are not affected by that like normal Pokemon are, if we 'die', it just means we can never battle for that trainer again."

"What? Really? Wow, that takes a load off my mind, anyways I wonder why Nuzlocke Syndrome kills Pokemon when they faint."

"Well, from what I can tell, it creates a bond so deep, that it changes the Pokemon and prevents them from fainting, so, in the old days, people just thought a lot of Pokemon perished due to poor care, when it was really Nuzlocke Syndrome. Thankfully you only have the normal strain, which means no special precautions, but there are odd strains like Wedlocke, Sololocke, and Reverselocke, each that force you to bend to certain rules. Thankfully, your strain of Nuzlocke only lets you CATCH one Pokemon per area, people can still give you Pokemon."

"Wow, you certainly are knowledgeable about this."

"Well, I should hope so, as I died of Nuzlocke Syndrome."

"Whoa, really? What happened?"

"As I was roaming Unova, collecting badges, I failed to properly prepare for the 6th Gym Leader, Clay, and his Excadrill killed all of my Pokemon."

"I am sorry for that."

"It was 50 years ago, don't worry about it."

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of training to do before we challenge the gym." I said, as I started walking back to the Pokemon Center. As I walked I thought, 'should I even deal with the champion situation or should I just take care of Lance?'

As Ginger was floating behind me, she said, "If you only deal with Lance, it leaves a vacuum of power, you need something to fill that void, otherwise another entity, possibly worse, could take his place."

"So, what you're saying is, I need to find Red."

"Precisely."

"Great."

I say as I walk into the Pokemon Center, when Brock asks, "what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we have a private moment after the gym challenge, if I win."

"OK, but I can tell it's something big, so as soon as you beat the gym, we need to talk."

"OK," I say as I hand Nurse Joy my Pokemon to be healed. "I'll probably be in here a lot until I beat the gym, but after I win, I promise."

"I don't like it, but I understand."

"Thank you," I say, as I get my Pokemon back from Nurse Joy and resume my climb up Sprout Tower. As I beat the last sage on the third floor, I looked around the pillar, and I saw Paul battling with the final sage. I ran up and yelled, "Paul!"

Elder: "You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good... Take this Technical Machine. However, you should care more about your Pokemon. The way you treat your Pokemon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war..."

"He's right, Paul. Now give back the Chikorita" I said.

Paul quickly pulled out a 9mm and leveled it at me, before saying, "He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be 'nice' to Pokemon..." He said, moving closer to the window every second. "They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me." He finished as he threw the loop of the rope on a statue, and jumped out the window.

"Damn! He got away! Sorry, honorable Elder, for my language."

"It's quite alright, young man, I assume you are here for a battle?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Just let me use these Max Revives... There. Now, I am Li, and what is your name?"

"I'm Shoresu. I officially challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"Very well," says Li as he releases a Bellsprout, motioning it forward.

"Gary! Astonish!" I yell as Gary flies from the rafters, and tackles Bellsprout while emitting a high-pitch scream, disorienting Bellsprout. "Keep it guessing your attack vectors!" I yell, encouraging him. As Bellsprout faints, Li releases a Hoothoot. I return Gary, send out Crescendo as I realize Hoothoot has peck. Recalling Crescendo, I send out Tori musing to my self that at least Crescendo will get a bit of experience. Focusing on the task at hand, I notice that Tori went to sleep. She must have had a nightmare, because she was thrashing. All of a sudden, Tori runs, flailing at Hoothoot, smacking it's beak on the point, and it only seems to make her angrier, as Hoothoot puts her back to sleep, Li asks me to return her, I refuse, pulling a Potion from my bag and spraying her with it as she finally stops thrashing. As I am fumbling in my bag, looking for an Awakening, as Hoothoot pecks at her. I realize I only have Antidote and Paralyze Heal, as I begin to shout, "Tori, use Rage!" she begins thrashing in her sleep again, and Li's eyes snap open right away, realizing that was what the thrashing was. As I spray a Potion on Totodile, Li shakes his head in defeat and commands his Hoothoot to keep pecking, as it is all he can do until Tori wakes up, fully enraged. Tori snaps awake and slaps Hoothoot into a pillar, as he returns his Hoothoot and sends out his Bellsprout, I return Tori and throw out Crescendo and I tell him to tackle it until it goes down.

As the Bellsprout faints, Elder Li says "Well done, commanding your Pokemon and pulling them out when they are outmatched."

As he finishes his statement, Crescendo begins evolving... I am understandably happy as Crescendo finishes it's evolution. As Li hands me the TM, I pick Crescendo up and leave, happy as can be.

After dealing with Sprout Tower, I decide to train in the nearby route. As I enter the route, I see a Wooper, sighing in disappointment, I catch it, hoping not to need it, and begin my training. I end my training for the night and sleep in the Center.

(A/N: Damn this site, my screen breaks keep disappearing.)

About 3 hours later, I am ready. As I walk into the gym with Tori behind me, I can't help but be nervous, as I approach Falkner, I take a deep breath and state, "Falkner, I challenge you to a battle!"

"People say you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to Flying Pokemon! I will show you their magnificent power!"

"Go, Tori!"

"Wow, the first time someone hasn't brought a Mareep in here. Go Pidgey!"

As our Pokemon stared each other down, I commanded Tori to use Rage, and he commanded his Pidgey to bludgeon Tori with Tackle attack, as they exchanged blows, I knew everything was going according to plan, until Pidgey kicked up sand in Tori's eyes before she knocked it unconscious. He sent out his Pidgeotto, and commanded it to use Gust, knocking Tori into the nearly invisible barriers surrounding the field. As Pidgeotto continued to gust in between my healing, I sensed Tori getting madder and madder, Waiting to release it. As the Pidgeotto touched down, she swung and missed, due to the sand. As Pidgeotto blew Tori against the wall, she jumped off and punched it in the face. This kept going for a while, they would trade blows and heal, then jump right back into it. I soon began switching, but I made a mis-switch and sent out Crescendo, which got torn to shreds by Falkner's Pidgeotto.

As I stood there, thinking about what to do, Falkner said, "You think you are able to do shit? Lance made sure all the gym Leaders are gunning hard at you."

And, in that single moment, I knew I wouldn't stop Lance. It was an absolute disaster. All my Pokemon were being ripped to shreds. And I was going to die.

(A/N: Damn this site, my screen breaks keep disappearing.)

That Night, I woke up in the Pokemon Center. It was all a dream, but as I looked over and saw Ginger I asked "Will that happen if I face Falkner right now?"

She stared, eyes unblinking and said the one word I feared most at that moment, "Yes."

I got up, out of the Center's bed and said "We are training until every one is at least level 13, come on." And I walked out of the center to train, Ginger floating behind me. I started with Crescendo, as she was the weakest to Falkner's team. I walked to the Sprout Tower to begin her training.

The more I trained, I knew I had to stop Lance, not for my father, but just to keep my team alive. I realized then and there that I had to also find Red, as he was the only one who could truly be a incorruptible champion.

As I trained, Gary pulled me aside and asked, "hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can I be put into the box for a while?"

"Um, sure, but can I ask why?"

"Look, I am gonna level with you, I am scared to death of dragon-types, I can't fight Lance, it would be better if you focused on training the others."

"OK, but if you want out of the box at any time, tell me"

"I will."

I quickly went back to the Pokemon center and placed Gary in the PC box, as I wondered who to catch to fill the blank spot on my team. It was just then that I remembered, I am still so early, and there are so many Pokemon out there. So what if I fight Falkner with 5 Pokemon? Then, my dream of last night hit me, and tightened my resolve, not only to win this match, and stop Lance, but also to always listen to and care for my Pokemon. As I bought Potions at the Poke Mart, I made sure to get enough so I could outlast that coward's stalling tactics.

As I walk into the gym with Tori behind me, I can't help but be nervous, as I approach Falkner, I take a deep breath and state, "Falkner, I challenge you to a battle!"

"People say you can clip Flying-type Pokemon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to Flying Pokemon! I will show you their magnificent power!"

"Go, Tori!"

"Wow, the first time someone hasn't brought a Mareep in here. Go Pidgey!"

"Tori, Bite!" I yelled hoping this wouldn't turn out like my dream. As the battle raged, he didn't seem like such a bad guy, but I was determined not to lose. As his Pidgey used Sand Attack again, I remembered my dream, how many times Tori missed, and instantly switched to Ginger to put this Pidgey to sleep before I could be hampered by the sand again. As Crescendo put his Pidgeotto to sleep, I commanded him to use confusion to try to double status that accursed bird.

As Pidgeotto fainted, Falkner screamed, "no! Now I am sure to die!"

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you, I'm a dead man."

"Crescendo, Tori, hold him down. Now, if you don't tell me what's going on, you'll be dead anyways."

"It-it's Lance, he said he would kill us if Gold's son got past us, and he has a Dragonite that has no scruples about killing humans."

"So, he knows I exist."

"Yes, he also sent that red-haired boy to kill you, he knows you have Nuzlocke, so all he has to do is destroy your Pokemon to kill you."

"Damn it, that means he knows who my mother is too, find a place to hide, I am going to take him down, until then, stay underground, here's my number, I'll come help you if he tries to kill you."

"Thank you, here's the Zephyr Badge, prize money, and TM51 to help you, and please, be careful."

"I will, someone needs to take him out."

As I walked out of the gym as Falkner quickly found a mountain in the wilds to hide at, I received a call form Professor Elm.

"Hello, Shoresu? We've discovered something!"

"Listen, Professor Elm, get my mother somewhere safe, Lance knows her identity."

"OK, right after this call, I will, but listen to this! The details are...well, I can't really say anything, but we want you to carry that Egg! My assistant is at the Poke Mart in Violet City. Could you go meet him and pick up that Egg?"

"Sure, you be careful too, professor."

"I will, and never forget, you have friends."

"I won't Professor, good-bye."

As I ended the phone call, I wondered whether I had people that I didn't know helping me. As I walked to the Poke Mart, I pondered this question. When I walked in to the mart, a man in a red outfit came up to me.

"Shoresu, right?"

"Yes," I answered, ready to run at the first sign that this was an assassin.

"Your mother sent this through Johto Delivery Corp. Please, sign here."

I let out a breath and said "OK," as I signed for the package. I opened the package to find a Super Potion, as I walked over to Elm's assistant, Tom and said, "I believe you have something for me?"

He turns around at the sound of my voice, "long time no see, Shoresu. I've been waiting for you."

"Hey why does Elm want me to carry the egg, anyways?" I say, as he hands me the egg.

"After you left, Professor Elm received a phone call. I have no idea what they were talking about. But, after a while, Professor Elm suddenly cried out, 'I can't think of anyone more suited than Shoresu!' Then he insisted that I bring this egg to you. It seems that a Pokemon will hatch from it only when you keep it in your party. That's another reason we've chosen you, Shoresu. Please take care of it!"

"I will, thank you." I say as he walks out of the mart. As I walk out of the Poke Mart, An opulently dressed woman walks up to me.

"Me oh my..." She says, "that egg must be...! I see..."

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but who are you?"

"And cautious, too. Yes, we made a wise choice."

"What?"

"Im sorry, that was rude, I am Kimono Girl Zuki. So, the egg was handed from Mr. Pokemon to Professor Elm, then from Professor Elm to you. Now I get it..."

"Get what?"

"That egg is truly an important egg. Please do take good care of it. Is that Understood? I am counting on you."

"OK, good bye." I say, as she walks away. Wondering what that was about, I quickly make my way to the Pokemon Center to heal and grab Brock, as I wonder why he didn't try to kill me.

A/N: Well, a suspenseful new plot point comes up as the situation is made clearer but more complicated at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5: Criminals

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: Well Chapter 4's delay was due to my life picking up, please bear with me, as my update schedule might be a little delayed. And later on, my update schedule will be erratic due to lack of good grinding spots. AND I am counting each STROLL area as a route, so 1 catch from each of them too.

Heart of Gold

Chapter 5

"We've restored your Pokemon to full health." Nurse Joy said as she handed me my Pokemon. Walking out, I flashed the badge at Brock, signaling him to follow me.

As we reached Route 32, I quickly moved us over to an alcove in a nearby hill, and asked, "OK, what do you know so far?"

"You are a Pokemon trainer afflicted with Nuzlocke Syndrome, and you have a relatively decent team."

"As I expected, now what do you know of Lance?"

"A semi-corrupt Champion, but the only one who stepped up after Red disappeared."

"OK, what I am about to tell you will come as a huge shock, but please know, I promise that it is the truth."

"OK, what is going on? From the way you say it, it sounds like Lance has a grudge against you."

"Well, first off, Lance's Dragonite killed my father."

"WHAT?! Why haven't you told the authorities?"

"Because, who is the highest authority in Johto?"

"Fuck. So that's why you are trying to take him on."

"Not only that, do you remember when Red disappeared?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I have reason to suspect that Lance was behind it."

"That makes sense, because Lance was champion before he came along, and kept trying to challenge his leadership, and also explains why two of the Elite Four quit."

"Oh and someone connected to Lance that stole a Chikorita from Elm's Pokemon lab is after me, and all the Gym Leaders in Johto are being forced, under threat of death, to try and kill me."

"This is bad, is there ANYONE on your side?"

"Yes, a mysterious group known in Ecruteak as the Kimono Girls, and my friend, Lyra."

As I explained the rest, he agreed to come with me, stating that he was probably the only one in Johto who could stand up to Lance's dragons. As I puzzled the situation, I fought a few trainers on the route, then headed to the Pokemon Center. As I entered the Pokemon Center, with Tori next to me, I noticed the egg start to crack, as it started hatching, but the bottom wasn't cracking and I wondered why, as it hatched into a Togepi, I caught it's eye, and it cooed, "Daddy? Are you my daddy?"

"Yes, your name is Tony."

"Another Togepi?"

"'Another' Togepi? These are extremely rare, who else did you know that had one?"

"A friend of mine, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty."

"Wait, so who else do you know that's a gym leader?"

"Ash, though he is likely the last gym leader you'll face."

"Wait, do you mean the one with the logic defying Pikachu?"

"Um... Don't bring up Pikachu around him, he is still mourning."

"Duly noted. We'll have to head back to Violet City."

"Why?"

"To train this little guy."

"Daddy, I can train?"

"Yes, son." I said as a Gastly appeared.

"D-daddy, I'm scared."

"Tony, you have to face your fears, use Extrasensory!"

"O-OK, daddy." As the Gastly fainted, Tony yells, "I did it, daddy! Yay!"

"Son, we are going to do this for a while, until you get more confidence." I said, as he brought down another Gastly with a "yay!" in doing so, until...

"Daddy, what is this?"

"Son, that's a Rattata, use Extrasensory."

"OK," Tony said as we went back to training. Several hours and fainted Rattatas and Gastlys later we came to Union Cave. As I walk into Union Cave, I spot a Geodude, and instantly yell, "Ginger, Hypnosis!" As I throw a Poke Ball, and wait for the click, I hope Ryan won't mind being boxed in favor of Geodude. As it broke out of the Poke Ball, it attempted to tackle Ginger, but went right through, as I dodged I yelled, "Ginger, Lick!" Ginger stretched out her tongue and licked Geodude, as it shuddered, I thought, 'excellent, it's paralysis. Now just a couple more Licks.' As Ginger licked it for a third time, I threw another poke ball, hoping to catch it this time. As the Poke Ball clicked, the readout of my Pokedex quickly said "Name: Greta," and I made sure to register it as such.

As I walked towards the center to heal off lost PP, Ryan said "Look, can I go in the box for a while?"

"Why?

"Well, I don't want to lag the team, and right now, that's all I am doing."

"No, you aren't lagging the team..."

"I said, box me, dammit!"

"Fine. I will, but if you want back on the team, just say so."

"Oh, don't worry, I will."

As I look in the PC, I notice a new addition, a Doduo. "OK, I know I didn't have a Doduo when I last checked," I said as I pulled it from the box and opened it's Poke Ball. "Where did you come from?"

"We came from the refreshing field. What she said."

"How did you come to be in the PC?"

"We saw Paul out for a STROLL, asked him what's up and a Poke Ball showed up. He said his trainer wanted a battler, seemed pretty depressed that he couldn't be one, so he came and got us. Yes, that is what happened."

"Wait a second... Us?"

"Yeah us Doduo are always of two minds. Two minds for sure."

"OK, I have been looking for a powerful flying type anyways."

"Good, though when the third head joins us we'll be even more powerful. Though then we'll have to deal with her."

As I contemplated what to do, Crescendo asked, "Can I go to the box?"

"Why?" I asked, wondering why Crescendo would want to go in the box.

"Because I don't think I'll be any use in the upcoming gyms."

As I thought about it, he was right, he wouldn't be any more effective than Doduo in the upcoming gyms. "Thank you, Crescendo."

"Hey, we aren't causing problems, are we? Hopefully not."

"No, if you were you would be in the box right now."

"He has a good point, sister. That he does, sister."

"What are you two saying?"

"We were arguing amongst ourselves. Pay it no mind."

"That speech pattern... there's something familiar about it."

"Pay it no mind. Don't concern yourself about it."

"OK," I said, continuing to train, working with the two new acquisitions to the team. As I exit Union Cave I notice we are on a new route, I see a Hoppip and capture it, as the Poke Ball displays the name, it quickly goes to the PC. Coming up on Azalea Town, I notice a man arguing with a Team Rocket member.

"Who are you? You don't know us? We are..."

"You're Team Rocket!" I yell, quickly signaling Greta to have rock throw ready, as he pulls out a .35 magnum, I quickly back off.

"What are you going to do? People say we broke up? Ha! That pussy Giovanni just got cold feet after that Red brat beat him in a battle, but mark my words, we'll be back on top soon. Now go away before I put a bullet in each of your heads."

As I come into Azalea Town, I quickly head for the Pokemon Center.

Brock has somehow beat me to the desk, as he hits on the Nurse Joy behind the counter, "How 'bout I Zapdos pants off you."

As Tori scratches his face and drags him out, I apologize for his actions, and ask her to heal my Pokemon and I ask, "why is Team Rocket out here like they own the place?"

"Well, they came to the town in force, demanding we give them all the slowpoke, when we denied, they quickly shot Bugsy's father."

"Oh, fuck..."

"They then took all the slowpoke into the well, most of them left, but the guard of the well has a gun. Bugsy is afraid and he is the only person with a Pokemon fast enough to disarm the guard."

"Is there anyone willing to help me?"

"Kurt, the Poke Ball maker, might be but that's all I can think of, at any rate." She says, handing me my Poke Balls.

I quickly exit the Pokemon Center, heading down to Kurt's house a I realize 'Shit! I forgot to pick up supplies.' I quickly change direction, heading for the Poke Mart. I bought a few Super Potions, and headed for Kurt's house. As I entered, I yelled, "Kurt! Are you in here?"

"Yes, I'm Kurt," said an old man, with graying hair and a blue gi. "What do you want?"

"I am Shoresu, and I heard you have problems with the rockets?"

"A group of people come in, steal all our Pokemon, and put us under martial law? You're damn right I have a problem with them!"

"Well, I am looking to take out this group, but I heard Bugsy is the only one who can deal with the gunman guarding the well."

"Heh, I see promise in you, kid. I'll take out the gunman and you take out the rest."

"Deal, and maybe make me some Poke Balls when it's done?"

"Hah! If you can, I sure will."

"OK, I'll meet you there." I say, as he runs out of the house. As I head towards the well, Brock walks up. "Brock, I am busy at the moment, what do you need?"

"What's going on?"

"Well, Team rocket is in there, cutting the tails off Slowpoke."

As he gets a dangerous glint in his eye, he quickly says, "I'm coming with you."

"OK, but make sure Kurt is OK, I am worried about him."

As we reach the well, we climb down, and see Kurt lying in a small pool of blood and quickly run over to him. "Brock! Is he still alive?"

"Yes. He actually hasn't lost that much blood, I'm going to patch him up."

"I'm going after the rockets." I say, running past the corpse of a Team Rocket member, heading into the deeper part of the well. As I see the first rocket, my fist quickly comes up, and gives him a bloody nose, as he falls, I grab his Poke Balls and throw them behind me as he hits the ground, unconscious, and I move on. The second rocket releases her pokemon as I approach and I quickly signal Greta to use Rock Throw on them. As her final Pokemon faints, I quickly have Greta hold her down until I get back. A slowpoke runs up, and I quickly catch it, as it is boxed the name reads 'Sally.' I move on to see two rockets left, as I release Tori, I signal to bite the first non-slowpoke she sees. As another rocket falls, I knock him out, hoping to catch all of them.

As I approach the final rocket member he says, "who do you think you are? Team Rocket will destroy you. I am but the weakest of the Executives, prove your worth, child."

"Very well, Go Doduo!"

"Heh, so the kid's a hypocrite too, this is interesting, go, Zeke!"

"A Zubat? Ha ha ha, where is your real team?"

"Boy, you couldn't handle my real team."

"Fine, Doduo peck it."

"Zeke, Supersonic!"

As the supersonic missed Doduo, they pecked Zeke again, fainting it. "Very good, kid. How will you deal with Koffing?"

"Easy, hit it till it goes down, return Doduo! Go, Ginger!"

"Heh. You already have an immunity to explosions. Why am I not surprised?"

"Ginger, Lick! Everyone else, make sure he doesn't escape!"

"I'm not trying to, I can simply get broken out of jail later. Heh, you really are naïve, aren't you?"

"Nope, just don't wanna see anymore death today."

"The guard? I wondered how you got down here."

"Yes. But I will take you down, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Temper, young child, you'll never live to beat us if you don't control that." He said, as Ginger dispatched Koffing and the police put him in handcuffs.

"You're coming with us." As they led him away, I noticed he had one Pokemon he didn't use.

As I walked towards the Pokemon Center, I noticed the slowpoke had been brought back to town. I walked in the pokemon canter and asked Brock, "What should I be watching out for with Bugsy?"

"Level 17 Scyther, really."

"Very well, I'll be back." I said as I prepared to grind.

A/N: well, sorry about not updating for a while, real life got in the way, and I had to put aside the game to handle it. But I should have another update by Tuesday! Please read and review, people.


	6. Chapter 6: Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Shoresu

A/N: uugh, life has been kicking my ass, but I can't disappoint my readers, all of you. If this is late, sorry.

Heart Of Gold

Chapter 6

'Grinding is hell in Johto.' I thought to myself as I knocked out the umpteenth Pokemon. I was wondering if I was strong enough to face Bugsy, knowing that he has a Scyther. 'Hmm, level 17 across the board? I'll go up one more level,' I thought, as I continued grinding. As I headed towards Ilex Forest to grind Doduo that last level, I was interrupted by Paul, saying, "Tell me something."

"I have nothing to say to you, Paul, just leave me alone."

"Now, now, what did I do to deserve that?"

"Threatened me and Tori with a gun."

"Anyways, is it true that Team Rocket has returned?"

"Yeah, I beat the ones here, but it was a weak group."

"What? You beat them? Hah! Quit lying."

"I'm not, their leader was pretty weak."

"You're telling the truth aren't you? Then, let's battle. Gastly, Use curse!"

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Tsk, you are too kind to your pokemon, even your Gastly is getting beaten."

"Ginger!" I yell, as I see her cringe in pain from the curse. "Return, Ginger! Go, Greta! Beat that Gastly with Rock Throw!"

"Useless thing. Couldn't even beat anything right."

"You know that's your own fault, right?"

"What do you mean, weakling? I had your Gastly on the ropes."

"if you wouldn't have used Curse, and cut your Gastly's HP, you probably would have survived that. Huh, delete Spite, I guess."

"Enough of this, go Bayleef!"

"Return, Greta! Go, Doduo!"

"Species name, huh? What a hypocrite."

"He has a point. Our names are. Diane. Dido."

"D.D., use Peck!"

"That we will. Kyaah!"

"Poison Powder. Shit, finish this quick with another Peck!"

"Righto. Ok, boss."

"Stall with Synthesis, until it dies!"

"D.D., come back! Go, Ginger! Hypnosis!"

"Damnit, wake up, useless weakling."

"Here's a potion, Ginger."

"Thanks, that was a pretty strong Razor Leaf."

"No problem, Now night shade! Shit, it woke up! Put it back under!"

"Righto, boss."

"Ginger, use night shade on it till it faints, then we might be able to bring it back to Elm."

"Gotcha, Shoresu."

"No! I will not let you take my slave!" Paul yells, as he Pulls out a gun and aims it at me. "I know this won't hurt a Gastly, but trainers can be killed just as easily! Now, slave, WAKE UP AND USE SYNTHESIS!" Paul shouted, loud enough to wake the dead, as Bayleef used Synthesis.

"Ginger, Hypnosis again."

"Gotcha, keep it asleep so it can't draw out this battle."

"Grr. Fine then, use your weakling strategy, I no longer care."

After a few seconds, Bayleef was defeated and Paul sent out a Zubat, as I sent out Greta and said, "use Rock Throw."

"Damn, you're pissed, OK then."

"Another slave failed, what a surprise." Said Paul, as his Zubat fainted.

"Pokemon are not slaves, Paul."

"Listen you. You only won because I had weak slaves. I hate the weak."

"Oh, so you hate yourself? That's not a surprise."

"I'm not weak! Pokemon, Trainers. It doesn't matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around. That goes for those cowards on Team Rocket, too. They think they are big and tough as long as they are in a group. But get them alone, and they're weak. I hate them all. You! Stay out of my way! You won't be an exception if you get in my way."

"Wait a second, I thought Lance sent you."

"What use would he send me for?"

"To kill me, that's what Falkner said."

"No, but hmm... Look, I'll see what I can dig up, but I am going to battle you as much as possible, because I just don't like you."

I snatch the gun, and say, "and no more guns."

"Fine, it's not loaded anyways."

"Goodbye, Paul."

"Whatever." He said as he walked away. As soon as he walked out of sight, I pulled the clip of the gun out, went to the bottom of Slowpoke well, and dropped the gun in the cloudy water. I then went into the Ilex Forest to see what I could catch.

As I let my team out of their balls, I said, "OK, team, we are looking for an Oddish or a Paras, let's move!"

"I found an Oddish, over here!"

"Ginger, use Hypnosis!"

"OK, it's asleep."

"Go, Poke Ball!" As it shook, I trembled in anticipation. Finally, the Poke Ball let out a ding, signalling a succesful capture. I quickly headed into town to check it out.

As I let her out of her Poke Ball, she quickly exclaimed, "I wanna fight!"

"Whoa take it easy, what's your name?"

"Odette, and yours?"

"Shoresu"

"Not to interrupt, kiddo, but who is going in the box?"

"Well, Ben, are you volunteering?"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, I'm not demanding it, but Oddish are known for being much tankier than us Bellsprout. But, if she dies, I want back in."

"Thanks, Ben!"

"No problem, weed, uh I mean, Odette."

"See you later, old man!"

"Bye, Shoresu, till we meet again!"

"OK, Odette, we are going to catch you up with the team."

"OK! Just let me at them! I'll faint them all!"

"Good attitude. Let's go." After grinding her up to level 18, we were finally ready for the gym. As I walk into the gym, a Caterpie and a Weedle attack, I send out D.D. To intercept with peck as I jump onto the Spinarak lift. The lift takes me to the next platform, as I get attacked by yet more bug types. Several minutes later, I am standing in front of Bugsy and her Scyther. "I, Shoresu, challenge you, Bugsy to an official Pokemon Gym battle!"

"I never lose when it comes to Bug Pokemon. My research is going to make me the authority on Bug Pokemon! Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies."

"Go, Greta!"

"Go, Scyther!"

"Greta! Use Rock Throw!"

"Scyther, Focus Energy!"

"Greta, Rock Throw again!"

"Scyther, Leer!... NO! SCYTHER! Good job, you win."

"No, send out your other two."

"Fine, go Metapod!"

"Go Ginger! Lick until the other two faint!" As Gastly licked Metapod into unconsciousness, I noticed Bugsy pulling out the badge, prize money, and TM. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You have a Gastly, obviously. I only have a Kakuna with Poison Sting left."

"Why aren't your cocoons evolved?"

"Most people don't even get to them, and now, I'm going to die."

"Not if you get somewhere safe before Lance finds out."

"Like where?"

"Deep Ilex Forest, maybe?"

"True, and there are lots of bugs to study out there, I just hope you can beat Lance."

"Me too, he needs to be stopped." I say, accepting the badge, prize money, and the TM.

That TM is U-Turn, it allows a physical hit, then switches out."

"Lemme guess, that's the only reason you have 3 Bug Pokemon?"

"Pretty much, you do gotta admit, if you didn't have a Geodude and a Gastly, it probably would have been a much more difficult fight."

"That's true. Any suggestions on catching?"

"Well, Heracross reside in the trees here, you could try for one, but I'll be going now, before Lance learns what happened."

"OK, see ya." I said as I watched him leave the gym, possibly for the last time. As I explored Ilex Forest, I noticed a man headbutting a tree. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, just trying to find a Heracross."

"Can you teach my Geodude, Greta how to use headbutt?"

"Sure," he said as he quickly showed Greta how to use it.

"OK, thank you."

"No problem, see you later."

As I returned to town, I had Greta hit a tree, and a Heracross came out. "Ginger! Hypnosis!" I yelled, as Ginger put it to sleep. "Go, Poke Ball!" As the Poke Ball clicked, I ran to the Pokemon Center to check his stats. "Holy Shit!" I yelled as I saw it's nature and ability. I quickly let out my team, and asked them, "OK, is there anyone who wants to be boxed?"

"I do."

"Why, Greta?"

"What are the gyms in Johto after this?"

"Normal, Ghost, Fighting, Steel, Ice, and Dragon." Said Brock as he joined the conversation, "all of which Heracross would be the tactical choice."

"Are you sure, Greta?"

"Yes, with my low special defense, I would be killed sooner or later."

"Thanks, Greta."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine in the box, less work anyways."

"Good-bye." I said as I switched Greta for Heracross. I let him out of his Poke Ball and asked him, "What is your name?"

"It's Henry, and yours?"

"Shoresu, and I am glad you came out of that tree."

"So am I."

"Huh?"

"I hated the nimrods in there with me."

"Oh, OK. I'm gonna have you catch up with the rest of the group now."

"Good, Don't wanna be a stick in the mud, do I?"

"Let's go." I said, as I prepared to grind him up to the teams levels.

A/N: HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT! ADAMANT GUTS HERACROSS, FUCK YEAH! now that that's out of the way, I hated to get rid of Greta, but she had a LAX nature for chrissakes, she was a death waiting to happen, anyways, I'll give you guys a look at the team's stats

Team:

Ginger, Lvl.18, Gastly, Serious nature

Odette, Lvl.18, Oddish, Rash nature

D.D., Lvl. 18, Doduo, Gentle nature

Tori, Lvl. 18, Croconaw, Jolly nature

Tony, Lvl. 18, Togepi, Docile nature

Henry, Lvl. 5, Heracross, Adamant nature

there's the team at the time of update, but Heracross will be level 18 soon, and I still can't believe my luck. Sorry about the late update, though. The next chappie should be up by Saturday, If all goes well.


	7. Chapter 7: Life

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, there would be a nuzlocke mode on Black 2.

A/N: Wow, I forgot how much EXP. Heracross takes to level. Wow. But, it's all worth it, because now I OWN Whitney. Review responses:

2Lax4U: HAH! It didn't die to grinding! Oh, and you're gonna hate me even more after this.

Heart of Gold

Chapter 7

As I walked into the forest, with Heracross behind me, I noticed another Kimono Girl in the distance, this one dressed in black. As I walked up to her and said, "what was that stuff in Violet City about?"

"Kimono Girl, Kimono Girl, lost and all alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Confusion. It is understandable that you are confused, you may ask three more questions."

"What is so important about Tony?"

"It is the child of prophecy, next question."

"How many of you are there, and what are your names?"

"We are 5, the names in accordance with the order you'll see us is: Zuki, Naoko, Miki, Kuni, and Sayo."

"Are you my allies?"

"Yes, for we all require the dethroning of the Dragon Master Lance, he has grown corrupt, though there are other Malevolent forces at work. You must stop Mewtwo. To get to him, you must defeat all others who are just rumor and myth."

"What do you mean?"

"Poor girl lost in the dark Ilex Forest, seen by all the Pokemon here... Anyway, will you show me how to get out of this forest?"

"Yes, I will, Kimono Girl."

"You will...? Aren't you lost in the forest as well?"

"No, I can see both the forest and the trees."

"Very well, goodbye."

"Shoresu, what were you talking to her about?"

"Brock, weren't you right next to me?"

"Yes, but for some reason, I couldn't hear you or her talking."

"Hmm, odd."

"You are so lucky."

"Why?"

"Because such radiant beauty is interested in you!"

"I have a champion out for my blood, Gym Leaders trying to kill me, and... I'M LUCKY JUST BECAUSE A HOT RICH GIRL IS INTERESTED IN ME FOR UNKNOWN REASONS?! ARE YOU THAT BLIND?!"

"Calm down, now!"

"Huff, huff, look, I am under a lot of stress, sorry for flying off the handle at you, but I have slowly been going insane from the stress of this shit."

"Don't worry about it, I used to do that all the time, until I realized I had to man up and take care of my family, when my dad went missing."

"Really? Where are they?"

"Pewter City, and my dad is taking care of them, heh, the only reason he did was because of Ash."

"Ash Ketchum, really? I never saw him as a family counselor."

"Heh, anyways, we should get going."

"OWWW!"

"Ginger, Return! Go Tori, knockout that Drowzee!" I yelled, happy as I saw Ginger turn into energy and go into the Poke Ball.

"That... was way too close for comfort."

"No kidding, Tori, even I was terrified. I thought Ginger was going to get killed by that thing."

"Check your pokedex, see if she's alright."

"OK... no more fighting Drowzee for Ginger."

"Shoresu, what's wrong?"

"Brock, she is getting hit too hard right now... what should I do?"

"Keep her out of battle, there is a Pokemon center just up the road."

"OK."

As we were coming to the daycare, I heard Lyra yell, "Grandpa! Thank you for helping me with my Pokemon, it's much stronger! Hi, Shoresu, Let's go inside!"

"How are you, Lyra?"

**SMACK **"How could you not call me? Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Hohoho, Lyra, who is this young man?"

"This is Shoresu!"

"Ah ha. This is your boy... friend."

With a blush on her pale cheeks, Lyra said, "Grandma, what are you talking about?"

"Since when did I become your boyfriend? I sure would have liked to be informed."

"I'll smack you again if you don't shut up."

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'm just joking. But, would you be truly adverse to being my girlfriend?"

**gulp** "Um, I might like that. I swear, if you are screwing with me, I will gut you like a fish."

"Of course not! I would like to go out with you sometime, but let's wait until Lance is dethroned."

"OK, but remember you're off the market."

"Hahaha. Looks like he might be your boyfriend. Since you brought him here, Lyra, you must be sure about his talent. Right, Shoresu? Come and see us anytime!" she said as she handed me a slip of paper, glancing at it to show me it's importance.

"Well, Grandma, I'll see you later! Call me, Shoresu." said Lyra, handing me a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Heh, just like Misty."

"OK, let's get to Goldenrod, ASAP."

As we walked into the Pokemon center, I unfolded the piece of paper that Lyra's grandmother gave me, 'Watch out what you say here, Lance has our center bugged with audio recording devices that Whitney installed, so I will hand you a slip of paper when I give you your Pokemon. That will be how much your Pokemon has truly grown, I will always say it only grew one level. Signed, Laura'

"Whoa, a bit cloak-and-dagger, but I guess that's necessary." I said, then asked Brock, "What type does Whitney use?"

"Normal-types, and her Miltank, Milly, is her strongest Pokemon at level 19."

"Well, I think we got this."

"Yeah, even if you only raise Henry to Milly's level, you'll be fine."

"Well, stay here, I am going to go train."

"See you after the gym battle."

I healed my Pokemon, and quickly went north out of the city to train. As I entered the tall grass, I commanded Ginger, "Use Mean Look, quickly. Now put it to sleep, and then use one night shade." I threw a Poke Ball, and it was caught. "We're going back to town, now."

As I looked at the Abra's stats, Ginger spoke up, "Look, I wanna go in the box for a while."

"Why?"

"I sense this Abra is important to our mission, and I need our mission to succeed."

"Really?"

"Yes, because if Lance wins, we're all fucked."

"What do you mean?"

"Who is the current Elite 4?"

"Will, Koga, Bruno, and Karen."

"My hypothesis is that Lance got rid of the previous Elite 4, as Agatha wouldn't have let him defile the tower like that, Lorelei wouldn't let him build a radio tower there, and Red would have stopped him because it fucks up the system Pokemon have."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I noticed that Pokemon that had a choice, always tried to go to Lavender Town before they died."

"OK, I'll take Auron, the Abra." I said, as I switched out Ginger for Auron. I quickly let him out of his Poke Ball and said, "hi, I'm Shoresu."

"We must train."

"Meh, OK." I said, as I left Goldenrod to train again. After going through the national park, and coming out of the other side to Route 36, I find a Nidoran . "Go, Odette! Sleep Powder, then Absorb!" After Odette used Absorb, I threw a Poke Ball, and watched it click. I headed back to town to heal and restock on supplies, and to prepare for Whitney's gym.

As we were training, Auron exclaimed, "it is time, for me to fight my own battles once again." He suddenly started changing shape, evolving into a Kadabra. "Much better, I apologize for sucking so much exp and forcing others to do my job, it is time to really train."

"Auron, not to burst your bubble, but you are really the only one who needs training, and only 3 levels at that."

"Very well, then. Let us proceed with haste."

After Auron was caught up to the group, we proceeded to the radio tower to participate in their promotional campaign. "Here is your prize. The radio card!"

"Hey, you took my card!"

"Hey, pink pain-in-the-ass, go cry somewhere else."

"My name is WHITNEY! Now, I am going to kill you when you come to my gym, little boy."

"Heh, you're about 3 years too early to be calling me a 'little' boy." I say, pointing down.

"Go die, pervert!"

"And the show goes on... I guess. Sorry about causing so much commotion."

"It's OK, she's been harassing everyone who comes in here, but are you gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, I have a Heracross."

"Kick her ass."

"I will." I then ran into the gym, and jumped off the elevated platform, and landed in front of Whitney. "Let's fight! Henry!"

"Go, Navi!"

"Ha! You named your Clefairy after the most annoying video game character ever? Wow."

"Navi, Metronome!"

"BRICK BREAK! NOW!" Quickly, Henry chopped Navi right into the wall, fainted.

"Grr. Go, Milly! Kill that overgrown beetle, ROLLOUT!"

"Heracross, flip it in the air, then Brick Break!" As the Miltank fell, it was smashed into the floor of the gym by Henry.

"Waah, Waah, I'm gonna die!"

"Let's go, Henry."

As I was walking out, Henry said, "You do know you forgot to actually GET the badge, right?"

"FUCK! So now I gotta be nice to that bitch, FUCK!"

"Waah, waah, and I'm ugly and bitchy and no one will ever love me!" I hear as I approach Whitney.

"Do we really need to get the badge from her?"

"Yes, Shoresu, now go reassure her she isn't going to die."

"Rrgh! Fine! Whitney, you are an attractive young woman that will live! Go to New Bark Town, tell Professor Elm I sent you."

"T-thanks, here's your badge and TM, G-goodbye!"

"Ugh, can I throw up now?"

"Sure."

"AAGH! Brock! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, but I thought I should tell you that Lance was seen in Azalea Town, and the Gym there is destroyed."

"Shit, Let's leave before he sees us." As we ran to the National Park, I thought, 'I'm living life in the fast lane now.' We hid in the trees, and decided to wait until nightfall to go any further.

A/N: Ha ha ha ha! I ROFL-stomped Whitney, and got a Kadabra, Life Is Good

Team(as of update):

Henry, Lvl. 21, Heracross, Adamant

Odette, Lvl. 19, Oddish, Rash

Auron, Lvl. 19, Kadabra, Docile

Tori, Lvl. 19, Croconaw, Jolly

Tony, Lvl. 19, Togetic, Docile

(AN: I figured I would box D.D. As I want to curtail Type redundancy.)

Them Of the update: Let it Roll - Divide the Day


	8. Chapter 8: Death

Disclaimer: Any ownership of pokemon by me would break the universe, so it's best that I don't own it, and if fennekin is a fire/fighting type, i'm gonna throw my copy of pokemon x in the trash and never pull it out.

A/N: Hell Yeah, no deaths at Whitney's Gym! Her miltank got ROFLstomped by my Heracross. And there's a reason I din't catch anything in the national park. Oh and 2Lax, You're really gonna hate me now.

Heart Of Gold

Chapter 8

"Brock? I think Lance left."

"Most likely, but as soon as you beat Morty, he'll be back on your tail."

"Well, let's go." I said, as we headed to goldenrod mall for some last minute shopping. As we were walking through, a man stopped us. "Why are you stopping us?"

"I just wanted to inform you that the bug-catching contest is on today."

"Brock, we're doing this."

"Yeah the advantage is you can get better Pokemon than you normally could, but with your condition..."

"Yeah, I had better get real lucky. Yes I would like to be in the contest."

"Sir, you are allowed only one pokemon."

"Is there a PC here?"

"Why, yes, it's right in the corner."

"Hey guys, I need Crescendo for this task."

"OK, just come show us the new guy when your done."

"OK, Tori."

As me and Crescendo were catching up, I saw a Scyther. "Crescendo, use Sleep Powder, would ya?"

"Sure thing, Shoresu." As the Park Ball clicked, I quickly pressed retire on the PDA they gave me and waited for the others as I checked Scyther. I couldn't believe it had an Adamant nature, it's name was Samuel according to the display on my pokedex. I thought, 'Holy Fuck, a Scyther too?' As I waited for the results. I apparently had the best catch of the contest, so I got a Sun Stone from the Park Attendant. 'This will be good for Odette after she evolves,' I think as I head toward Ecruteak City.

"God damnit!"

"What is it now, Shoresu?"

"Brock, there is a tree in the way of the only passage to Ecruteak City."

"That's not a tree, it's a Sudowoodo, have Tori use Water Gun on it."

"OK, go! Tori, use Water Gun!" As the Sudowoodo felt the water, it quickly ran away, as I stepped on to route 37, I saw a Growlithe being attacked by a bunch of Pidgeys. As I chased them away, I used a potions on the Growlithe, as he said, "look, thanks for the help, but are you gonna hurt me, too?"

"No, I would like to catch you though, if you want to come with me."

"OK, but I want a battle first."

"Yeah, go, Tony! Use Sweet Kiss!" As Tony kissed the Growlithe, He became confused and started biting himself. "Tony, Yawn!" As the Growlithe fell asleep, I threw a Poke Ball, and it clicked, signaling a capture. I walked into Ecruteak City, and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon up. As I walked in, a man named Bill greeted me, and told me he was the one to develop the system to transfer and store Pokemon. He then told me to visit him in Goldenrod sometime. I healed my Pokemon, and headed towards the dance hall, where it is said the Kimono Girls perform.

"HEY! HEY! Stop dancing such a serious dance! Show me something like a hula dance!"

"... You mustn't push such a request on me."

"Huh? Are you telling me you don't respect what the customer wants?"

I ran up and said, "rocket, this isn't a fucking strip club, you are not a customer, let the woman dance how she wants to, or I will have Henry dance on your face."

"Huh? Who are you? You dare to get in my way?"

"Shoresu, and yes when you are harassing someone."

"Go! Koffing!"

"Shit, get back Geo! Go, Tony!"

"Koffing, use Poison Gas attack!"

"Tony! Use Extrasensory!" Then, as quickly as the battle began, it was over.

"Oh no, you make me look like a villian!"

"Because you are. Now get the fuck out of here, before I kill you."

"Oops! I have an important mission."

"GET OUT, NOW!" I yelled, as th rocket ran out of there like his ass was on fire. "Kimono Girl, are you OK?"

"The child of Gold is asking if I am OK? That is odd, of course, so is the situation."

"Miki, what do I need to do?"

"For now, just collect the badges, and all will be revealed."

"Why me?"

"You have the Heart of a champion. But, you want to find the true champion."

"Where is Red?"

"In the place where giants are born."

"OK, thank you."

"That was indeed excellent. Kind and strong... Good at raising Pokemon as well... That person does know what to look for in people... Ohoho! That was just me talking to myself. Never mind."

"Good-bye, Miki."

"Good-bye, Shoresu."

I inquired at the gym and they told me to look in the burned tower for Morty, so I headed over there. As I walked, I pondered why that old man gave me surf, I saw Morty and another man, looking through a huge gap in the floor. As I watched, a Raticate Attcked and I jumped into action, "Tony, Yawn!" As the cloud of breath hit raticate it used Pursuit. Knowing that move gets extra power on switching, I say, "use Charm!" as the Raticate starts focusing, then falls asleep. I throw a Poke Ball, and Raticate breaks out almost immediately, and I throw another Poke Ball, and it is caught. As I walk a few steps in, the idiot in the bright outfit with a stupid white cape runs up to me and introduces himself as Eusine.

"I'm on the trail of a Pokemon named Suicune. And you are?" He says, snobbishly.

"I'm Shoresu, and I really don't care."

"How nice to meet you, then. I heard rumors..." He was saying, but I really didn't care, so I headed on over.

"Morty. I wish to challenge your gym."

"Very well. I will be there in a few minutes. Feel free to look around, but be careful, the floor is fragile."

As I walked over to the ladder to go down Paul approached.

"Oh, it's you. You must be here to catch the legendary Pokemon to make yourself look strong."

"No, in fact, I'm probably going to kill it."

"That is only a dream."

"I don't really care, as it is the task I have been drafted for."

"Very well, then. Let us battle."

"Go, Tony!"

"Go, Gastly!"

"Use Extrasensory!"

"Use Curse!"

As Gastly shot a red beam at Tony, he was quickly dissipated by the force of the extrasensory attack. Tony started cringing in pain, so I called him back and sent out Geo, and Paul sent out Magnemite.

"Use Ember, Geo!"

"Use Supersonic!"

As the Magnemite shot a pulse of sound at Geo, the embers hit it, and blasted it back.

"Geo, Ember again!"

"Thunder Wave, Magnemite!"

As Geo accidentally bit his leg, a wave of thunder hit him, causing slight paralysis, so I switched Geo out, and sent in Henry, as a wave of electric energy hit him. He quickly knocked out Magnemite and I switched Tony in to fight the inevitable Zubat, as I thought, I healed Tony and Geo, and commanded Tony to use Extrasensory.

"My final Pokemon, Go, Bayleef!"

"Go, Geo!"

Geo shot embers as Bayleef put up a shield to guard against physical attacks. I switched out Geo, and sent in Odette, to tank and attack with her poison element. As Bayleef continued to cring from it's burn, Odette sent some acid spraying on it, causing a lot of pain, and eventually fainting it. Paul left as I headed down the ladder, to go see the Pokemon. As I headed down, they all scattered, Suicune jumping in front of me for a moment, before running away.

"Did you see it?"

"Eusine, I don't care."

"Suicune raced by like a blur, right in front of my eyes!"

"I just said, I don't care!"

"I have been chasing Suicune for ten years, but I have never been this close!"

"Wow, that's sad."

"I'm all choked up!"

"Good. I'm leaving now, good-bye."

I left the burned tower, and went to the Pokemon Center, to heal my pokemon before I faced the gym leader. Recalling he uses ghost types, I visit the mart to pick up a few Awakenings, then headed to the gym.

"Morty, you know why I am here."

"Yes, but I must warn you, I will not hold back."

"Neither will I."

He sent out a Gastly, and I commanded Tony to use extrasensory, and it made Gastly faint, Morty then sent out Haunter, as I commanded another extrasensory. As Haunter fainted, it cursed Tony. He sent out Gengar, as I sent out Samuel, and it was just then, I realised, I made a grave error, and Samuel was going to pay, with his life. As the Shadow Ball impacted, Samuel fell to the ground, dead. I sent out Tony and told him "Charm that Gengar down to no attack, then, extrasensory."

"D-daddy, why isn't Sammy moving?"

"He died, son."

"Gengar! I am going to kick your ass!"

I quickly returned Samuel to the Poke Ball, As the ball turned black, I knew he was dead, with no chance to live. As Gengar fainted, Morty sent out a Haunter, but he knew it was a lost match for him.

"I don't think our potentials are so different. But you seem to have Something more than that... So be it. This badge is yours. I apologize for the death of your Scyther, Samuel. You must understand, I am under strict orders to kill as many of your pokemon as possible, by..."

"Lance. Yeah I know, I'm leaving now."

"Here. Take this, it's Shadow Ball, TM30"

"Heh. Thanks, see ya."

I walked out of the gym and made a memorial for Samuel in the dance hall, after receiving permission from Miki. "I swear, Samuel, we will get to Lance, and we will MAKE. HIM. PAY."

A/N: so the first death, I am such an idiot, Why did I send in Scyther, I should've known he wouldn't be able to take a hit from Gengar's Shadow Ball.

Team(As of this update)

Tony, Lvl. 25, Togetic, Docile

Geo, Lvl. 14, Growlithe, Careful

Tori, Lvl. 20, Croconaw, Jolly

Odette, Lvl. 19, Oddish, Rash

Henry, Lvl. 22, Heracross, Adamant

Deaths: 1

Samuel, Lvl. 19, Scyther, Adamant


	9. Chapter 9: Poison

Disclaimer: FML, I don't own Pokemon.

A/N: this will serve to tell you that I haven't forgotten about this fic.

Review Responses:

AurianJones: Feel free to start as a fic writer, bro.

2Lax4U: I got something better than Growlithe, you'll see in this update

Heart Of Gold

Chapter 9

I checked my PC and noticed a new acquisition had appeared. 'A Ponyta! Perfect, I won't be able to use Growlithe effectively quite yet, but Ponyta doesn't evolve through a stone, so it would be able to learn moves even after evolution!' I withdrew the Ponyta and began talking to her, "so what is your name, young Ponyta?"

"Ah'm Penny, sug, and you are?"

"Shoresu, glad to meet you." I said as I returned her to the Poke Ball, before walking out of Ecruteak city, towards Route 38, as I battled trainers, I noticed a Magnemite following me and my team, before it shot a Thundershock at Odette, I commanded "Odette, use Sleep Powder!" As the Magnemite fell asleep, I threw a poke ball at it. When the poke ball clicked, I said "we're going to train, Odette," heading back to Ecruteak and the burned tower.

Hours later, I checked the pokedex readout of my Pokemon's levels, finally satisfied. Out of my blind spot, a Raticate slammed into my side, knocking me off the ledge. As I caught the edge with my hand, I heard the sound of Odette's absorb hitting Raticate. With my free hand, I released Henry, "Henry, can you pull me up?" as I was pulled up, I noticed Odette glowing and I watched Henry's expression go from pride in his teammate to panic, as he quickly clamped my nose shut.

"Shoresu, trust me you'll thank me later, let's get out of here first."

"What are you talking about?" I said loudly.

"Return Odette, now. Trust me."

"OK," I said, returning Odette to her poke ball.

As me and Henry walked out of the tower, he said, "OK, you can release Odette safely now."

I smiled, "Why wouldn't it be safe? Go, Odette!" I shouted, throwing her poke ball. As she was released from her poke ball, I noticed her new evolved form, smiling. "Odette, you evolved!" I shouted excitedly, hugging her when my nose caught the scent before I quickly let go, almost throwing up from the smell.

"Shoresu, are you OK?" Odette said, as she stood there.

"Odette, something might be wrong." I returned her to her poke ball, walking to the Pokemon center. "Nurse Joy, I think something might be wrong with my newly-evolved Oddish, Odette."

"Can you hand me her poke ball, I'll do a diagnostic." I waited a few minutes before she spoke again. "Your Gloom is fine. We get a lot of this from people who have never owned an evolved Oddish before. Until she evolves into Vileplume or Bellossom, she will be this scent."

Knowing I had a Sun Stone from the Bug-Catching Contest, I walked outside, releasing Odette from her poke ball. "Odette, Nurse Joy said you will have this scent until you evolve again, and that it is normal for a Gloom like you."

"Shoresu, I don't want to smell bad, but I don't want to be a girly Bellossom either. Can we get a Leaf Stone?"

"I suppose we could, but I am going to keep you in the poke ball in the mean time." I said, returning her. As I walked around town pondering how to get a leaf stone I got a call from Picnicker Gina. Answering the phone I said, "Hi Gina, what's up?"

"Shoresu, I have something that I don't need. A Leaf Stone, do you want it?"

"Yes I do. I'll be there soon." I hung up and ran towards Goldenrod city, being stopped by Bill as I was heading through Goldenrod.

"Shoresu, could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it, Bill?"

He hands me a poke ball saying, "I can't take care of this Pokemon, would you be able to?"

"Depends on what Pokemon it is-"

"It shouldn't be a problem, this is an Eevee."

My eyes widen and I say, "An EEVEE! Those are really rare, are you sure?"

He smiles, "I can think of no one better suited to the task, Shoresu."

I smiled and thanked him, rushing to Gina right away. "So Gina, you said you had a leaf stone you don't need?"

She dug into her bag for a moment, before pulling it out and handing it to me. "Here you go, Shoresu. You sounded like you really needed a leaf stone."

"Yeah, my Oddish evolved, and I realized why I hardly see a trainer with a Gloom."

"OH, well, you're welcome, at any rate."

I smiled, pocketing the leaf stone for a bit, before going a distance away from people, and sending Odette out. "Come on out, Odette!"

I held a stone in each hand, "Odette, choose which way you want to evolve."

As she touched the leaf stone, she was engulfed in a brilliant glow, her petals growing as her leaves shrunk down to nothing. "Yes, thank you, Shoresu!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

"No problem, Odette. I aim to make sure all my Pokemon are happy. Return," I said as I recalled her to her ball, beginning to walk towards Ecruteak, getting to the Pokemon center just at nightfall. Ordering some food, I ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning, I went through Route 38, beating the trainers found there. I noticed an aged man standing near the Moo Moo Farm. "Hello, my name is Baoba, I used to run the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. What is your name?"

"I'm Shoresu, and might I ask what you are doing?"

"Oh, just looking for trainers to try my brand new Safari Zone in Cianwood City."

"Awesome, I'll definitely try it!"

"Well, it's not ready yet, perhaps I could get your phone number, so I can call you when it opens?"

"OK, thanks Baoba."

"No problem, see you later." He said as he walked away.

I entered Route 39, a Raticate attacked, and Jishaku, who was following me, shocked it into oblivion before I could react. "Jishaku, please be less zealous in your defense of me in the future."

"Bzzt, OK, friend Shoresu, I will endeavor to remember that."

As I walked into Olivine City, I noticed Paul coming out of the gym, narrowing my eyes at him as he passed. I walked into the gym an quickly noticed no one was there, so I went to the Pokemon Center and healed. Asking around, I was able to ascertain that the Ampharos that lights up the lighthouse was sick, and that the gym leader was caring for it. I battled my way up the tower, wondering what had happened to the lighthouse Ampharos.

I quickly made my way around to the top floor, as I heard, "This Pokemon used to light the sea at night."

Climbing out of the hole I said, "miss Jasmine, may I have a gym battle?"

"But it suddenly fell ill, so I can't battle while Amphy is in this condition."

"What can be done?"

"I understand there is a wonderful pharmacy in Cianwood, but that's across the sea, and I can't leave Amphy unattended."

"I'll go get it, then."

"Oh, would you really?" Jasmine asked, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, no problem."

"Here, I'll open this door, so you don't have to climb all the way back up." She said, opening the door to the room she is in, granting me access to the elevator.

As I surfed with Tori's help towards Cianwood City, I was attacked by a wild Tentacool. I sent out Jishaku to hit it with a couple of Sonic-booms. Realizing it was about to faint I shouted "Jishaku! Thunder Wave!" as Jishaku complied, I threw a Poke Ball at Tentacool, capturing it. The pokedex displayed its species name and given name, 'Takeru' as well as its data. I smiled, continuing on to route 41, battling trainers along the way, as I surfed with Tori's help towards Cianwood.

Heading towards Cianwood, battling trainers, a Mantine attacked, as I commanded Jishaku to use Thunder Wave and some Sonic-booms to weaken it. Realizing Mantine is harder to catch then Tentacool, I threw the only Net Ball I had at it, as the ball floated, clicking to signify a successful capture my pokedex beeped. I pulled it out and it displayed the info for Mantine, and it's given name, Mary. I stowed the Pokedex away as the Net Ball dematerialized out of my hand. Touching down in Cianwood, I noticed Brock standing at the shore.

"Brock, the lighthouse Pokemon is-"

"I know, Shoresu." Brock said quickly, pulling me to the side. "You don't know how lucky you are that you took the long way around the Whirl Islands."

"Why is that?"

"Lance flew off a couple hours ago, I've been waiting here since I overheard him speaking to the pharmacist."

"Fuck! That means he was-"

"Yes, he poisoned the Ampharos, to pull you here. Why though, I have no idea."

"To get another chance at killing some of my Pokemon, I think."

"Then why wouldn't he stay himself? I don't like this, Shoresu. Lance is dangerous and unpredictable now, more so than before."

"'Than before?' What do you mean by that?"

"He has been steadily becoming more and more unstable over the last year and a half, after he found his Dragonite has no qualms killing people, but he hasn't gone this far out in a while."

"Do you think something is controlling him?"

"It is a possibility, I suppose. Be careful, at any rate. And train your Pokemon well."

"OK, I will, see you later, Brock." I said, heading towards the pharmacy, getting the medication, I wondered what Lance's game was.

I headed north, looking for wild Pokemon to battle, as I noticed Suicune standing there, watching me. I approached slowly, before it hopped in front of me for a moment, seeming to test me with its gaze. Suddenly, it jumped away, as Eusine walked up and started speaking to me, before challenging me to a battle.

He sent out a Drowzee, and I commanded Tori to use Bite. Noticing it was still fighting, I cursed as it hypnotized Tori. As Drowzee missed headbutting Tori, I sprayed an antidote and commanded her to use Bite again. She bit Drowzee, causing it to faint, as I sent out Odette, Eusine sent out Electrode. After a long battle, Odette managed to beat Electrode. Sending Tori back out, I awaited his third Pokemon. As he sent out a Haunter, I commanded Tori to use Bite, which she did, fainting Haunter. Eusine began to prattle on about how I was amazing, but I didn't care, all I knew was that trying to control a legendary is never good. I mean, look at when Team Rocket tried to clone a Mew for Arceus' sake. The newly-dubbed 'Mewtwo' destroyed the lab with it's psychic powers.

As I was thinking, Eusine had left, and a Tentacruel attacked. Tori leapt on it, biting it all over. As it fainted and sunk back into the water, Tori began to evolve, growing larger. As the glow died down, I looked at her. "Tori, you evolved."

She smiled, "Wow, I like my new evolution, I can feel that I am much more powerful than before." I smiled at her happiness, as we walked to the Pokemon Center.

A/N: Fuck... This Chapter was VERY hard to get out, I tripped and stumbled over writer's block for a few MONTHS, and real life has taken a VERY GOOD turn. Thank you readers, for waiting for this chapter.

Team(as of this update)

Tori, Lvl. 30, Feraligatr, Jolly

Jishaku, Lvl. 27, Magnemite, Hardy

Tony, Lvl. 26, Togetic, Docile

Odette, Lvl. 25, Vileplume, Rash

Penny, Lvl. 25, Ponyta, Naughty

Henry, Lvl. 25, Heracross, Adamant

Total Deaths: 1


	10. Chapter 10: Cure

Disclaimer: I own Black 2 and Heart Gold, does that count?

A/N: SO sorry about how long the last update took, but the update schedule may lag later on, as well. Mostly because finding places to grind is a bitch and a half from here on out.

Review Responses:

2Lax4U: I am a lucky son of a gun, I guess.

Heart Of Gold

Chapter 10

I trained and trained for several hours, before I felt ready to take on the gym. After a quick heal at the center, and a hour planning, I walked into the gym, turned off the artificial waterfall, and talked to Chuck. "Chuck, I am here for a gym battle."

"Oomph! The pounding waterfall right onto my head..."

"Yeah, I turned it off-"

"Why did you stop the waterfall from pouring on me?!"

"Because I am here for a battle, Chuck!"

"You just spoiled my training! I have to warn you that I am a strong trainer, training every day under this waterfall!"

"What about your Pokemon? How strong YOUR body is doesn't matter, It's your Pokemon that do the fighting!"

"What? It has nothing to do with Pokemon? That's true. Come on. We shall do battle!" Chuck yelled, throwing a Poke Ball out, releasing Primeape.

I released Henry, commanding him to use Aerial Ace. Henry back-flipped high into the air, before slamming it's horn into Primeape, knocking it out. "Wow, and here I thought you were strong."

"Gaah! Go, Poliwrath! Show him how strong we are!" He shouted, throwing a Poke Ball, releasing Poliwrath.

"Henry! Aerial Ace!" I shouted, as he back-flipped, dodging a hypnosis attempt, before slamming into Poliwrath. Poliwrath, after being hit, shot a hypnosis right into it's face. As Henry slept, I kept commanding Aerial Ace, on the 5th time I shouted, Henry woke up and slammed into Poliwrath, knocking it out.

I sighed in relief, as Chuck spoke, "Hmm... I lost?"

"Yes, can I please have the badge?"

"How about that! All right. You're worthy of the Storm Badge!" Chuck said, handing me the badge, and explaining it's effects. "Here, take this, too!" He said, handing me a TM01 wrapped in paper. "That is Focus Punch. It doesn't land if the foe you're attacking hits you first, but it's very powerful if it manages to hit!"

I walked out of the gym, the piece of paper in my pocket, as Chuck's wife walked up to me. "That's Cianwood's Gym Badge! Then you should take this HM." She said, handing me HM02, also inside folded paper.

"Thank you, Miss..."

She looked at me for a moment, "TEACH Fly to your Pokemon, you can go to towns you have previously visited."

Sensing something off, I walked to the northern section of beach, putting the TM and hm in the TM case, as I looked at the paper from Chuck first, it read: 'Your strength DOES matter in battles, especially when Lance is trying to kill you, I am an honorable person, and I don't think Lance is in his right mind. I will give you a week to think it over, if you decide to train with me, meet me where you met Suicune.' I smiled. 'Chuck is offering to train me. Hmm, I'll have to think this over.' As I went back to Olivine City, I decided I would take Chuck up on his offer, after I helped to heal Jasmine's Ampharos. When I got up to the top floor, I heard Jasmine yelling at someone on the phone.

"I will NOT have my Steelix kill Shoresu's Pokemon after he gets back! Lance, I abhor you for even suggesting such a thing, BYE!" I heard her phone snap shut, as I walked through the doorway.

"Interesting conversation, Jasmine." I said, as I dug the Secret Potion out of my bag.

"Will that medicine cure Amphy?" Jasmine asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it will. Here you go." I said, handing the medicine to her.

Jasmine smiled, then frowned, and said, "um, please don't be offended... Amphy will not take anything from anyone but me..." She turned around, pushing the medicine into Amphy's mouth, helping it swallow. "Amphy, how are you feeling?" She asked, as Amphy began to regain some color.

"Palu! Palulu!" Amphy shouted, shooting a blinding light.

"Oh, I'm so relieved, this is just so wonderful..." She trailed off, smiling, with tears in her eyes. Turning to me, she kissed me on the cheek, saying, "Thank you so very, very much. I will return to the gym now." She walked out, taking the elevator down to the ground floor, as I smiled.

I exited the building, as Baoba called me to say that the Safari Zone had opened. I thanked him and flew back towards Cianwood City, to take Chuck up on his offer of training. Before that though, I decided to take my catches from the routes near the Safari Zone. I walked towards Route 48, As I was walking, a Fearow came flying at me, I commanded Odette to use Sleep Powder. Once it fell asleep, I threw a Poke Ball at it.

The Poke Ball clicked and teleported away as the Pokedex displayed the data, and her name, Farrah. I walked into the small settlement near the Safari Zone, and healed my Pokemon at the center, deciding to train my Pokemon for the time being, as Chuck said I would be able to meet with him in a week.

A week later I went to meet with Chuck. The 6 months that followed were the most grueling training possible. Finally Chuck told me "I have taught you all I can, the rest is your job. Go beat Lance."

I smiled, "Thank you, Chuck-sensei." I quickly ran to the safari zone and grabbed D.D. out of the box to fly to Olivine and take on Jasmine. As I walked into the gym, two of the trainers I had beaten in the lighthouse thanked me for my kindness. As I walked up to Jasmine, I was petrified. "Jasmine, I'm here for a gym battle."

"Thank you for your help at the lighthouse, but this is different." she says looking down sadly, "I am Jasmine, the gym leader. I use the steel type."

"Alright," Shoresu said, releasing Penny from her Pokeball, as Jasmine sent out a Magnemite. "Flame wheel, Penny!" Penny began flaring out it's mane and smashed into Magnemite, knocking it out.

Jasmine exclaimed, "Maria! Return! Go, Stark!" as her Steelix appeared.

I quickly returned Penny to her Pokeball. I sent out Henry "Brick break, Henry!" I shouted, as Henry punched Stark in the face, it swung it's tail at Henry. Henry nimbly dodged, as Stark ate the sitrus berry around it's neck. Henry jumped as hard as possible, hitting Steelix so hard, one of it's teeth chipped, before it shot a swirling tornado of sand from it's mouth. Henry smacked Stark's head into the ground as Stark fainted. I returned Henry, sending Penny back out as she sent out another Magnemite. "Penny, Flame wheel!" Penny quickly flared it's mane and smashed into Magnemite, knocking it out. "Yes... I didn't lose anyone."

"Well done... You are a better trainer than me, in both kindness and strength. In accordance with LEAGUE rules, I confer upon you this badge." Jasmine said, handing me the Mineral Badge, with a slip of paper. "With that badge, all Pokemon up to level 70, will obey you without question. Um... Please take this, too..." She said, handing me a TM. "It is called Iron Tail... Your Pokemon will hit the target with it's hard tail, occasionally lowering the target's Defense..." I left, reading the letter outside "Thank you so much, Shoresu. I would be willing to repay you in ANY way sometime xoxo, Jasmine'

Shoresu blushed heavily, stuffing the letter in his pocket before heading towards Mahogany Town, and the next gym. Entering Mahogany Town, a man in front of the Gym told me a man in a black cape was walking back and forth, from the town to the Lake Of Rage, muttering about radio waves. I debated whether or not to go, when I saw a Rocket grunt, walking into the souvenir shop. I debated, and then headed towards the Lake Of Rage, shaking my head. As I walked up to the lake, I saw something in the distance, it was a rampaging Shiny Gyarados, I quickly sprayed Repel on myself and surfed up to it. I sent Jishaku out, commanding it to use Thunder Wave and then Magnet Bomb. I yelled stop as I saw Gyarados about to die if it got hit again. I threw an Ultra Ball at it, the ball clicked as it floated, and I noticed a red scale floating in the water, I put it in my bag. As I dismounted Tori, Lance walked up and said, "That red Gyarados wasn't acting right. As I feared, somebody must have forced it to evolve..."

All my anger snapped, "And what about you? YOU aren't-ugh"

Lance holding his hand over my mouth, whispered, "play the game, boy. I am going to wait to kill you until you get to the league, where there are no witnesses. For now, you are going to help deal with Team Rocket." he uncovered my mouth, saying, "did you come here because of the wild tales?"

Playing along, "Yeah, my name is Shoresu."

"I'm Lance, a Trainer like you. I heard some rumblings, so I came to investigate... I saw the way you battled earlier, Shoresu. I can tell that you're a trainer with considerable skill. If you don't mind, could you help me investigate?"

"Sure, Lance."

"Excellent! It seems that the Lake Of Rage's Magikarp are being forced to evolve. A mysterious radio broadcast from Mahogany is probably the cause. And that suspicious souvenir shop... I'll be waiting for you in Mahogany, Shoresu." Said Lance, as he hopped on his Dragonite and flew away.

Running to the Pokemon Center, I healed before hearing from outside the souvenir shop door, "Dragonite, Hyper Beam." in a cold voice, before I walk in, a guy gets shot into a wall by Dragonite.

Lance walked up, "what took you so long, Shoresu? Just as I thought, that strange radio signal is coming from here. The stairs are right here." Lance says, his Dragonite obliterating the cupboard with Hyper Beam. "Shoresu, we should split up to check this place. I'll go first." He says, walking down the stairs.

I walked through the facility, getting attacked by Rockets, before I fought a scientist and shut off the cameras, heading down to find out that there are 2 passwords to open the Rocket Executive's door. As I battled, I fought my way down to the Rocket Executive's room, I heard footsteps and watched Paul walk up to me.

"So you are messing with them again. Humph, you must really like Team Rocket so much. Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"Lance."

"My Pokemon were no match at all." Paul said as he walked away. I entered the two password into the input, and the door slid open to reveal... Giovanni! I walked closer as I realized the face didn't match, and he started speaking in the same tone of voice of Giovanni, yet I could tell easily it wasn't him, rather it sounded like someone trying to mimic him.

"Muhahaha, we've been waiting for you. So, you are Shoresu..."

"Who are you?"

"Me? You don't know who I am? It is me, Giovanni, The Majestic Giovanni himself! Wahahaha!"

"Bullshit, who are you really? You sound nothing like Giovanni."

"...Huh? I don't sound anything like Giovanni? I don't even look like Giovanni? How come? I've worked so hard to mimic him!" he said as he took off the suit, revealing a Rocket uniform underneath. "I am a Team Rocket Executive! You must be trying to sneak into the radio-transmitter room. Well, that's not going to happen. That room is protected with a special password. The password is "Hail Giovanni." Surprised to hear it from me? Knowing the password won't help you though. It is voice-locked."

After I beat him, he said only his voice would open the door, and ran off. A Murkrow ran up and started mimicking him saying the pass phrase. As it ran away, I cursed, hoping it would open the door.

As I walked to the opening door, I was shocked, as an Executive said, "Hold it right there! We can't let a brat like you do as you please forever. Time for you to die, brat." she said before I saw a Dragonite fly up next to me.

"Looks like it's 2 on 2, Ariana. Let's go." I said, as Lance ran up to the battle.

After we beat them, we fought the Electrodes powering the Generator. I caught the first one I fought and KO'ed the rest. We walked out, and Lance flew away on Dragonite's back, I headed to the poke center and then the gym. I battled my way through the gym quickly, getting to Pryce. "I am here for a Gym Battle."

"You know what my orders are, correct?"

"Yes, I do"

"Then, I Pryce, the Winter trainer, will battle you. Do not hold back, for I will not either." He said, sending out a Seel. I sent out Henry.

"Henry, Brick Break!" Henry punched Seel into a wall. "One down, two to go."

"Getting cocky, are we? Go, Dewgong!" he shouted. I dropped my two fingers as soon as it materialized, and Henry smashed it into the wall next to Seel.

"One left, Pryce."

"Go, Piloswine!"

"Return, Henry! Go Penny!" I shouted as Penny, now a Rapidash materialized

"Penny! Flame Wheel!" She engulfed her body in flames, before slamming into Piloswine as it made a hail storm. Piloswine fainted after Penny hit it.

"I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all life's obstacles. You are worthy of this badge!" He handed me a badge and a TM. "I wish you luck in your quest."

I stayed at the Pokecenter that night.

A/N: HOLY FUCK-CHEESES! Three gyms in one update! We are approaching the end of Johto. As always, read and review, please. Flames will be used to roast yummy hot dogs on.

Current Team:

Tori, Lvl. 35, Feraligatr, Jolly

Henry, Lvl. 36, Heracross, Adamant

Jishaku, Lvl. 35, Magneton, Hardy

Tony, Lvl. 36, Togetic, Docile

Penny, Lvl. 40, Rapidash, Naughty

Odette, Lvl. 25, Vileplume, Rash


End file.
